Love Which Would Never Change
by Pheria
Summary: Takes place when Ciel was back to his manor with his new butler Sebastian... How Ciel changed a lot in the eyes of Elizabeth.


**Second Kuroshitsuji fic. The first one was so quick to finish, I hope this one will be too. This fic is about Ciel and Elizabeth. They're my favorites characters aside from Tanaka. Well, I know that many of you don't like this couple. But I really love them! I think they are so cute together. **

**Okay, I want to start this fic... remind you once again that my grammar is not that good...**

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth was his only friend in his childhood. He was not really active as a child. His body was not really healthy and so his playground was only around his father's manor. Ciel Phantomhive was a really nice and kind child. He was loved by everyone around him. His father and mother, uncle and aunt, and of course Elizabeth love him as much as she loved herself.

He was her first love and her only one.

Fortunately, he was her fiancé and he loved her as much as she did to him. They were going to be a perfect couple, if destiny were kinder to them.

The Phantomhive manor was burnt. Ciel was taken away by some people, that not even Tanaka knew. And so the Phantomhive family was lost for a few years. But, one day, Ciel returned to his manor. He brought his own butler with him.

After hearing the news about Ciel's returned, Elizabeth hurried to see him. She looked for him everywhere until she found him in the balcony. She screamed his name in joy and hugged him from behind. Tears of joy rolling down her cheek. She said his name many times. He couldn't turn around because of her hug, but he let her be that way for a while.

"A lady shouldn't hug a man like this, Elizabeth," he spoke. Finally Elizabeth could hear his voice.

"Ciel...," she looked at him in the eyes after he turned to her. Ciel gave her a warm hug, though he gave her no smile.

"Don't cry," he said coldly. Elizabeth was shocked. He changed. He was no longer that Ciel who always smiled and laughed. Once he was a shy boy, but now he showed no fear. He wasn't even flustered when she hugged him, he _used to_ be shy. She looked up and looked at him in the eye.

He got only one eye.

"What happened with your right eye, Ciel?" she asked.

"There was a scar, I don't want to see it," he lied. "It reminds me of the past."

"I'm sorry...," she said. Elizabeth thought that maybe Ciel had a trauma. One day, he would be her Ciel again.

* * *

Ciel was sick a few days after his arrival in the manor. Elizabeth was always by his side. So loyal to him.

"Stupid girl," he murmured when she was out of the room.

Elizabeth lost his appetite, even though the new butler, Sebastian, was quite a good cook. She couldn't eat before Ciel got better. Sebastian was by her side when she began eating.

"Sebastian...," she started.

"Yes, my lady," he responded.

"You know, Ciel used to be smiling everyday, his laughter was my happiness. Now, I couldn't see him smiling. He's never smiled since he got here. He used to be very shy when I hugged him. He used to love me, like I love him right now,..." she told Sebastian... Her eyes was sparkling because of the tears that ready to be dropped. But she didn't want to cry.

Sebastian was silent. He let the lady continue.

"I can see that he is quite dependent on you. You must help him. I think he trust you, you must support him. I couldn't fully support him, because I don't know what he suffered all the time he was gone. And so, he wouldn't think that I understand," she tried to wipe her tears. "I understand that he was in pain, just by looking at him. Because I love him. And when I see him suffering, I will suffer as much as he does."

Sebastian smirked for a moment and quickly hid it from the lady's sight. "I understand, my lady. I'm sure the young master love you so much. Actually this is a big secret, but I think I must tell you so that you could feel better. Since he arrived here, he has been lot cheerful and you know on the journey back here, he always called your name in his sleep," Sebastian smiled gently.

"Really?" she chuckled. "That's nice. I'm grateful that I still have some meaning in his life," Elizabeth said. "I'm finished. I'm going back to his room to watch over him."

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Ciel awoke the next morning, he found Elizabeth sleeping next to him. He gave her a gentle smile and kissed her in her lips. She was his fiancée, but she was _too _loyal to him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. You couldn't be part of my plan. Too dangerous and I don't want to lose you too."

"My, my, you're so sweet, young master!" the butler suddenly appeared.

"Since when have you been there?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Since you woke up," the demon smiled at his master.

"Tch!"

"Don't get angry that easily, young master," the demon teased him.

"Get away from here!" he ordered, his voice was rather soft because he tried not to wake her up. After his butler was out. Ciel gave his fiancée another kiss and embraced her lovingly. When she woke up, she was leaning against him. Elizabeth knew that this not supposed to happen, because it's not polite for a lady in her age to sleep with a guy, even though he was her fiancé. But, she didn't want to part from him. And that's why she would choose being punished by her mother rather than parting from him.

They slept together until Sebastian came inside the room for the second time that day to wake them up.

* * *

Ciel tried to forget what he did to Elizabeth that morning. Kissing her. Elizabeth, of course, didn't know about any of it, but that demon butler kept on teasing him. He was in a good health that day. He took a walk with Elizabeth, because she forced him to. It was a long walk. But, Ciel didn't like to look weak in front of her, so even though he was tired, he didn't ask to stop and take a rest.

"Ciel, I am very happy today. I got to sleep with you, walk this road together with you, and of course, holding your hand," she told him. "I dreamed that you were laughing when we went on a walk like this."

"That's stupid," he said with his cold tone.

"Maybe...," she looked surprised at his respond. "I just hope that maybe it could come true. I just want to see you happy. Just like in the old time."

"It was the past, Elizabeth. Stop it, why do you always have to compare things right now with things in the past?" he said.

"Please smile, Ciel," she begged him.

"I couldn't," he replied.

"I'll wait until you're able to smile and laugh like the old you. I'm with you forever, because I love you, Ciel. Please remember that," she told him and look at him. Ciel knew she was going to cry. He hugged her and when she looked up, he smiled at her. The smile Ciel once had. So he still had it.

Elizabeth was happy that moment. But, later she understood, that her Ciel would never be the same, except his love for her. That love would never change.

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

**I always love this couple and I am really sure how much Ciel loved Elizabeth, he just hated to show it. She was her special person. I'm sure Sebastian knew about that too. But, both Ciel and Sebastian had never intended to make the others part of the victims of their dangerous plan. To make sure she was saved, Ciel could only betray her love as he betrayed his own feelings too...**

**That's my version guys...**

**Okay, thanks for reading. Reviews are very welcomed!**

**~Pheria~**


End file.
